


Even I can tell, it all ends well.

by jackdawsSpace



Series: The universe is playing matchmaker (badly). [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Human!13, Human!Doctor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its just fluff yall, misadventure AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackdawsSpace/pseuds/jackdawsSpace
Summary: I’m writing a big old series with Yaz and the doctor meeting in the most inconvenient, embarrassing and annoying ways. You can leave yer coats at the door.1. You broke into my house drunk thinking it was your friends place.
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: The universe is playing matchmaker (badly). [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701184
Kudos: 8





	Even I can tell, it all ends well.

“Oh fuck!!”

The shrill yell was not lost on the blonde woman, intoxicated as she was, she started laughing. 

“Clara...Clara! It’s me.... it’s me mate!” She giggles as she formed the slurred sentence, eyes half lidded, and she looked about her for the girl, her friend.   
“Who the fuck are you! What are you doing!?” Yaz shrieked at the drunk, halfway through her kitchen window and muttering on about this Clara character, chuckling ‘calm down’s and ‘its me’s.

The blonde suddenly stopped. She looked at the sink below her. She peered around the place she was scrambling into.   
“Wait, hang on.” She paused, her mind whirring, gears turning. “You’re not Clara?” She finally glanced at the woman who was too exasperated to be shocked at this point. She got a confused look on her face as she fell into the counter and rolled onto the floor. She lolled her head back, gazing at the- upside down?- woman. No, it was her that was upside down.   
“You’re-“ she paused once again, suddenly finding the squirrel plushie on the window sill she had displaced _very interesting._

“You’re pretty... I’m....I'm.... Bridget...”

Okay. Yaz was not afraid of getting murdered or something. This is an obviously, _intoxicated woman._ Who had broken into her flat. Not a day to be jumping to conclusions, apparently.

”Uhhh. What are you doing in my flat?Bridget _?”_


End file.
